Ayudame
by Cora Furume
Summary: Desde la partida de Ikuto a Hong-Kong,pasan dos años,Amu se va a vivir a Hong-Kong y se encuentra con Ikuto pero,Amu se había olvidado de el...secretos,misiones y recuerdos del pasado serán descubiertos!Mal Summary!Mejor leed!TTwTT y dejad reviews!
1. Prólogo

**~ ~ ~Prólogo~ ~ ~**

Amu Hinamori: Desde la partida de Ikuto,Amu estuvo deprimida por poco tiempo...

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Desde su partida a Hong-Kong se convirtió en uno de los guitarristas del grupo de su hermana pero también en vocalista y hacía dúos con ella,un día Utau estaba viendo la televisión un programa en el que cotilleaban sobre nuevos/as famosos/as en el que salía Amu como una nueva famosa en Japón y en Hong-Kong como modelo y cantante...Utau se lo dice a Ikuto pero este no se lo cree...hasta que la ve pero...esta vez Amu no tenía a Ran,Miki,Sû y Dia si no otras tres charas...dos incluso igual o un poco más misteriosas que Dia y la otra era parecida a Yoru...

Al día siguiente Amu se presenta como nueva alumna en el colegio de Utau e Ikuto,en el mismo grado de Ikuto a pesar de su muy corta edad...pero no se acuerda de él ni de lo que les había pasado a los dos...pero una de sus charas lo único que le dice a Ikuto es que Amu solo estaba en la Tierra para cumplir con una misión que le encomendaron desde que nació y que estaba predicho en su destino...Amu recuperara a sus charas y...hará bien su misión??

Rie:Espero que os guste este prólogo no soy buena en esto...pero ojalá que las musas me inspiren!!!

Amu:Por que tengo que olvidarme de Ikuto??

Rie:Por que es una de las razones de tu misión en este fic!!!!Aunque en realidad te olvidaste de todos pero te fuiste acordando de la mayoría de las cosas que te olvidaste...y no doy más pistas sobre este fic!!!Si queréis saber más esperad al siguiente fic y hasta que se acabe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Rie:Konichiwaa!!!

Ikuto:Konichiwaa...

Rie:Oye yo no te lo dije a ti si no a los/as lectores/as

Ikuto:Y yo no puedo saludarte Rie

Rie:No tu no...y no me llames simplemente Rie para ti soy Rie-sama ok??

Ikuto:Tsk...no pienso llamarte así e Rie***haciendo énfasis en el nombre***

Rie:Tu me llamas Rie como me llamo Rie Akizuki!!!y si no lo haces hago que haya Tadamu el gay de Tadase te mate y Amu y Tadase se casen y bailen sobre tu tumba!!!!!!!

Ikuto:Vale vale todo menos Tadamu ni que bailen sobre mi tumba ni que el Tadagay me mate!!!

Rie:Pues llamame ''Rie-sama''!!

Ikuto:Va-vale Ri-Rie-sam-sama

Rie:Así está mucho mejor y Aviso:Habrá canciones que conozcáis de cantantes o serias de anime o telenovelas ok?? aah!! e Ikuto has tu trabajo Ikuto-kuun!!

Ikuto:Yo y los personajes de Shugo Chara no pertenecemos a esta maniática del anime y manga si no a las autoras de Peach-Peat adelante con el fic!!

Rie:Como que maniática del anime y manga???

Ikuto:He dicho adelante con el fic!!!

~ ~ ~Ikuto POV~ ~ ~

Hola...Soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi tengo 17 ya voy para los 18 ,alto alto,tez morena,increíblemente sexy,tengo un chara que se llama Yoru,significa mi deseo de ser libre e independiente como un gato callejero...

Voz de la tele

Presentador:Y ahora volvemos con Dark Hina!!

¿?:Konichiwaa minna!!

Vida real

No se porqué pero esa voz me sonaba...me recordaba a la de Amu...desprendía la misma calidez...

Utau:Usoo(mentira)...no se puede haber hecho famosa...en tan poco tiempo!!!Ikuto-kuun ven a ver la televisión no te lo vas a creer quien sale en ella!!!

Ikuto:Primero dime quien sale o a quien se parece...vale...-dije indiferente

Utau:No es que se parezca si no es que es ella!!!!!-me grito Utau

Ikuto:Y entonces quien es??-le pregunte igual que antes

Utau:Es Amu!!!-me grito a lo que yo cuando pronunció su nombre me fui corriendo a ver la televisión en la que ella decía que salía Amu

Ikuto:Eso es imposible....-dije al ver que era verdaderamente Amu pero estaba más desarrollada

Voz de la tele:

Presentador:Bueno Dark-san nos cantarás tu primera canción??Anda di que sí??

Público:Sí que la cante!!!Que la cante!!

Dark Hina:Bueno esta fue mi primera canción en la cual me descubrieron estaba dedicada a alguien...-no la dejaron acabar

Presentador:A quien dinos Dark-san??-le pregunto

Dark Hina:Ahora no lo recuerdo...lo olvidé...-dijo con el tono de Amu su CoolAndSpicy

Público/Presentador:CoolAndSpicy!!!-le dijeron como lo decían los padres de Amu

Dark Hina:Tsk...la canción se llama ''El Primer Día Sin Ti''

Canción:

Ayer, en esta hora,

En esta misma mesa,

Tu sentado justo enfrente

Donde ahora se sienta tu ausencia

Me dijiste que te vas

Wooh~

Dos docenas de mis años

Veinticuatro de tus horas

Atraviesan como balas

Una detrás de otra

Mi existencia

Me muero si no estás

Wooh~

No se porqué pero su voz era la de Amu y si Utau dice que es Amu como lo voy a creer...ella famosa...nos habría llamado para decírnoslo...pero era realmente Amu...su voz transmitía la misma calidez que la de ella...pero estaba mucho más desarrollado su cuerpo...ahora parecía una muñeca de las Barbies pero mucho mas que eso...su pelo tenía el mismo color pero estaba con algunas mechas en negro(n/a:lo tenía como Avril Lavigne en su videoclip ''Alice'')

Y ahora que ha vuelto

el ansia del primer día sin ti

y el presagio es tan oscuro

que te juro que el futuro

se presenta como un muro

frente a mí

Sin tu compañía, tu calor,

Tu sonrisa, tu mirada traviesa

Tus palabras sencillas

Pronunciando ''Te amo''

Regalándome un beso

Que inundaba de luz mis mejillas

Sin tu telepatía, tus celos,

Tus risas, un poquito de todo

Lo mejor de esta vida

Se me escapa volando

En dirección al espacio

Que dejaste al marchar aquel día

Ayer al marcharte

Por aquella puerta

Te siguieron por la espalda

Futuras reservas de sonrisas

Y de felicidad

Hoy me sobran las palabras

Mis besos y mis miradas

Los minutos de mis horas

Cada gesto de mi cara

y de mi alma

eran por y para ti

Wooh~

Y ahora que ha vuelto

el ansia del primer día sin ti

y el presagio es tan oscuro

que te juro que el futuro

se presenta como un muro

frente a mí

Sin tu compañía, tu calor,

Tu sonrisa, tu mirada traviesa

Tus palabras sencillas

Pronunciando ''Te amo''

Regalándome un beso

Que inundaba de luz mis mejillas

Sin tu telepatía, tus celos,

Tus risas, un poquito de todo

Lo mejor de esta vida

Se me escapa volando

En dirección al espacio

Que dejaste al marchar aquel día

Sin tu compañía, tu calor,

Tu sonrisa, tu mirada traviesa

Tus palabras sencillas

Pronunciando ''Te amo''

Regalándome un beso

Que inundaba de luz mis mejillas

Sin tu telepatía, tus celos,

Tus risas, un poquito de todo

Lo mejor de esta vida

Se me escapa volando

En dirección al espacio

Que dejaste al marchar aquel día

Que dejaste al marchar aquel día....

Vida real

Utau:Su-sugoii...no sabía que Amu cantase de esa manera...si no le habría ofrecido hacer un dúo...-dijo Utau emocionada pero a la vez impresionada...yo me había quedado boquiabierto...

Ikuto:Utau...no han dicho todavía el nombre así que no sabemos si es verdaderamente Amu...

Vos de la tele

Presentador:Wow!!!Sabíamos que eras buena cantando pero no que eras mucho mejor que buena!!Y ahora le decimos el nombre verdadero de Dark Hina-san!!

Público:Yay!!

Presentador:Como te llamas??

Dark Hina:Mi nombre es Amu. Hinamori Amu...Si queréis saber mi edad es 13 años...

Presentador:Usoo!!jajaja que graciosa eres Hinamori-chan!!

Dark Hina(Amu):No es una broma...porque yo no bromeo ni con mi edad ni mi nombre a no ser que sea necesario para sobrevivir...

Público/Presentador:CoolAndSpicy!!!-gritaron el público y el presentador al unísono

Vida real

Utau:Y ahora que dices eeh Ikuto-kun...??-me miro con cara de ''Te lo dije'' o ''Que decías??''

Ikuto:Pu-pues nada...es que su cara se parecía pero su cuerpo esta más desarrollado que el tuyo y suponiendo que era Amu...no se parecía nada...-cuando dije eso Utau se cubrió su cuerpo

Utau:Y-y que más da de todas maneras sigue siendo una cría...-dijo Utau un poco intimidada por el cuerpo de Amu en comparación del suyo...-mira a su alrededor no están sus típicas charas si no otras muy diferentes que las de antes...-en eso tenía razón ahora solo había tres charas muy diferentes...

Una de ellas tenía el mismo peinado que Dia-X solo que de un color como blanco y gris...con las mismas mechas de Amu...la mirada de esa chara era casi como la de Amu pero esta era más fría...llevaba puesto un vestido parecido al de Eru pero era mucho mejor y un poco descotado como el de Dia-X...tenía unas alas de ángel más complicadas que las de Eru y de color negro...en la coleta llevaba una alita para sostenerle el cabello...

la otra chara era como un demonio llevaba los cuernos de demonio y la cola...el pelo lo tenía en dos coletas largas que le llegaba hasta por las rodillas y los sujetaba como un tridente de color rojo...un mini-short de negro y algunas cosas en rojo y levaba un top del mismo color con algunos tridentes en rojo...

Y por último una chara que se parecía a Yoru solo que las orejitas,las patitas y la colita la tenía en un tono como negro y rojo carmesí llevaba puesta una falda de rojo carmesí con tonos negros y un top del mismo color con algunas que otras huellas de patitas en negro...el pelo de color miel lo llevaba suelto...

Vos de la tele:

presentador:Y por cierto Amu-chan te puedo llamar así honton-ni??

Dark Hina(Amu):Pues claroo...

Presentador:Conoces a Hoshina Utau??

Vida real

Utau:Como no va a conocerme??-pregunto indignada Utau

Vos de la tele

Dark Hina(Amu):Hoshina Utau...no,no la conozco por que razón me lo preguntas??

Presentador:Por nada Amu-chan!!

Vida Real

Utau:Como no va a conocerme!!!!Maldiita Amu por que esta diciendo que no me conoce???-dijo una Utau desesperada

Vos de la tele

Presentador/Dark Hina(Amu):Y mañana volvemos con más!!!-dijeron los dos al unísono pero luego Amu puso una mano en su boca y lanzó al público y al cámara un beso

**~ ~ ~Al día siguiente~ ~ ~**

Me levante perezosamente como siempre...me estire como un buen neko que soy y me aliste rápido...

Baje para desayunar y me fui tranquilamente a la secundaria antes que Utau..

Desconocido 1(n/a:como me da pereza escribir nombre los numerare ok??):Habéis oído eso??-decía un chico que empezó a hablar

Desconocido 2:No el que??-le pregunto otro curioso...

Desconocido 1:Pues que va a venir una famosa que es hermosa!!

Desconocido 3:Waah!!De verás??-dijo otro emocionado

Sensei(profesor):Minna(gente)!!!Konichiwaa(hola)!!!Venga vamos todos sentaos!!-grito el sensei-Hoy tendremos a una nueva alumna!!Es un poco menor que todos vosotros pero sabe igual e incluso más que todos vosotros!!!Pasa!!!-grito mirando a la puerta

De la puerta entraba una chica,su pelo se movía al vaivén de sus pasos y su pelo le tapaba el rostro pero estaba más que seguro de que era Amu...

Sensei:Ella es Hinamori Amu la mayoría de vosotros la conocerá como una cantante famosa o una modelo!!!!-dijo el sensei

Minna(todos):Kyaaaa!!!!

Todos esperaban la respuesta de Amu pero ella simplemente miró a su lado y dijo:

Amu:Tsk...encantada de conocerlos-dijo con su típico tono de CoolAndSpicy

Minna:Kyaaaa!!!CoolAndSpicy!!!-gritaron todos al unísono a excepción yo claro...

Sensei:A ver...donde te sentarás...-dijo mirándonos a todos mientras que todos los chicos y algunas chicas ,la minoría,levantaban la mano para ver si les toca a algunos de ellos...-te sentarás con Ikuto Tsukiyomi-san-dijo mientras que me señalaba...

Amu:Hai...-dijo Amu fríamente mientras que se dirigía hacía su sitio de manera elegante y sigilosa como un gato...pero también era un poco sensual...por donde Amu pasaba las chicas la fulminaban con la mirada y la asesinaban con ella...en cambio los chicos la miraban con corazones y estrellas en los ojos y otros suspiraban...sus charas le seguían el ritmo...

Cuando se sentó a mi lado no me dijo nada solo miro a adelante...

Ikuto:Vaya Amu que fría eres...acaso ya te olvidaste de mi...y yo que pensaba que te conocía bien...-le dije con mi tono sensual al que Amu se sonrojo y me miro confundida como si no me conociera...

¿?:Amu noto que el tiene un chara-dijo una de las charas de Amu era la demonio..(n/a:antes esto no lo había escrito por que se me olvido -//-)

Amu:Si me lo acabo de notar Yuki-le dijo a su chara con que se llama Yuki giro su cabeza me miro confundida y me dijo-gomee demoo...te conozco??-me dijo secamente no como si estuviera actuando si no no lo haría tan bien...no me había dado cuenta como cuatro palabras me podían atravesar como puñales en el corazón...-oye no has respondido a mi pregunta...te pasa algo??-me dijo la miré a los ojos y me perdí en ellos...hasta que la voz del sensei me sacó de mi trancé

Sensei:Hey parejita dejad de fantasear!!!-nos dijo a los dos

Amu:Si aquí hubiera una pareja sería usted y su trabajo ya que sería la única cosa que usted crea que le sería fiel pero a veces lo puede engañar....-dijo Amu sarcásticamente y al sensei le cayó un balde con agua fría...

Yuki:Jajajaja muy buena Amu-dijo Yuki mientras se tocaba la pansa como para calmarse...sus dos charas también hicieron los mismo...

Amu:Es broma...-le dijo con una sonrisita de las mías...eso les hizo sonrojar a todos al límite y al sensei también...

Sensei:Bu-bueno habéis estado hablando...Ikuto llevala a conocer todo este recinto y presentala a los demás cursos hai??-me dijo...

Ikuto:Hai...-le dije secamente

Salimos fuera y Amu me dijo...

Amu:Tsk...puedo hacerlo caer en la quiebra y encima va y me manda dar una vuelta por el recinto con este...-susurro Amu-por cierto no has respondido a mi pregunta así que ya me da igual si me la respondes de todas maneras yo...no te conozco-me dijo de manera fría eso me dolió mucho más que lo anterior...

¿?:Amu-sama creo que el esparte de tu pasado...-dijo la chara de Amu la de alas negras...

**~ ~ ~Amu POV~ ~ ~**

No se porqué pero de alguna u otra manera el me sonaba familiar pero ahora lo he olvidado...creo que es como dice Yuri el está relacionado con mi pasado...

Amu:No se Yuri...lo más posible es que sea eso...

**~ ~ ~Ikuto POV~ ~ ~**

Cuando Amu dijo lo último no lo entendí...

Entramos y todo el mundo nos miraba...(n/a:se me olvido poner una una cosa es que Ikuto y Utau están en el mismo curso solo que Ikuto está en el grado A y Utau esta en el C ok??)Utau se había quedado boquiabierta al ver a Amu conmigo entrar en el aula...

Sensei:Vaya vaya con que la famosa Hinamori Amu era la alumna nueva del grado A esto es interesante...bienvenida!!-le dijo a Amu a lo que ella asintió pero Amu miro detenidamente a todo el aula y detuvo la mirada en Utau...la miraba con ternura y añoranza...

Utau:Amu-chan...??-le dijo a Amu y Amu le dijo...

Amu:U-Utau-chan...??-le dijo a Amu...

Utau se levantó y corrió a abrazarla y Amu le correspondió al abrazo...

Amu:Podemos salir un momento sensei??-le dijo al sensei a lo que el sensei asintió con la cabeza...y salimos los tres del aula...

Utau:Amu te he echado mucho de menos y cuando saliste en el programa ese en el que cotilleaban sobre los famosos no me lo creí y...una pregunta por que no nos dijiste que te habías convertido en una cantnate y modelo??y tra cosa porque dijiste que no me conocías??-dijo Utau emocionada pero a la vez molesta por lo último que dijo

Amu:Pues porqué en ese momento no te recordaba...-le dijo a Amu...

Utau:Y entonces como es que ahora te has acordado de mi eeh Amu-chan??-le dijo a Amu un tanto molesta pero al igual que antes emocionada...

Amu:Pues porque hace dos una año perdí la memoria y si me dicen el nombre de una persona que conocía antes de lo que paso no recuerdo a esa persona...si escucho su voz o la veo si me puedo recordad de ella pero solo un poco...

Ikuto:Y como es que no te acuerdas de mi eeh Amu??-le dije con mi tono sensual a lo que ella se sonrojo puesto que estaba detrás y le estaba susurrando al oído...

Amu se separo rápidamente de mi y me dijo:

Amu:A mi no me lo preguntes eeh Tsukiyomi-sama...-me dijo no se pero me molesto eso de que me llamará Tsukiyomi-sama...

Utau:De verás Amu que no te acuerdas del que robo tu primer beso,se colaba en tu habitación para dormir contigo y el que te salvo miles de veces y tu le salvaste la vida una vez??-le dijo mientras le sacudía por los hombros...

Amu:Como...-dijo Amu confundida pero luego empezó a cogerse la cabeza como si le doliese gemía de dolor

Utau:Amu-chan que te pasa??-le preguntaba mientras que la cogía pero Amu era como si no la escuchara y seguía cogiéndose con una mano la cabeza y con la otra la cogía a Utau pero luego se le salían las lágrimas de dolor...abrió los ojos y era como si estuviera hechizada...se cayó de rodillas al suelo y de ahí se desmayo cayo al suelo inconsciente

Yuki/Yuri:No debías de haber hecho eso no le debías de haber dicho eso ella todavía no debía de saberlo!!-decían las dos charas al unísono preocupadas mientras la que se le aparecía a Yoru estaba en su huevo y se encerró en su huevo...

Utau:Por que o podía haber dicho eso??-pregunto mientras yo cogía a Amu en brazos...

Yuki/Yuri:Porque puede morir sin cumplir su misión y nosotros desaparecer!!-gritaron mientras que se encerraban en su huevo

Ikuto/Utau:No-no puede ser!!

Ikuto:Llama a la ambulancia!!-le ordene mientras que ella estaba marcando el número de la ambulancia

Utau:Y estoy en ello!!Moshi~moshi!!Soy Hoshina Utau tengo aquí a Hinamori Amu inconsciente por favor venga rápido!!!-dijo a través del teléfono...

Ikuto:Y cuando van a venir Utau??-le pregunte preocupado porque Amu estaba respirando poco a poco

Utau:Dice que en seguida vendrán que solo esperemos un po...-no lo acabo puesto que ya había llegado la ambulancia

¿?:Bien ya estamos aquí póngala en la camilla!!-me dijo y yo le obedecí y se la llevaron en coche de la ambulancia

La pusieron en una habitación y decían que necesitaba descansar y eso...pero en ese mismo instante vino otro médico y le dijo algo que el cambió la cara a otra de preocupación lo cual a mi me preocupo mas de lo que estaba...

Ikuto:Perdone...pero que pasa con Amu??-le pregunte preocupado

¿?:Gomee demoo...Amu Hinamori-chan esta en coma...esta es la segunda vez que viene y que pasa eso...pero en todas las veces que Hinamori-chan ha venido siempre pasa lo mismo...así que no estamos seguros si esta vez tenga la misma suerte...-dijo ese hombre

Ikuto:Pu-puedo pasar a verla??-le pregunte

¿?:Pues claro aunque estará dormida...-me dijo

Y yo fui a su habitación cuando entré Amu estaba hecha un ovillo...se ve muy linda de esa manera...me senté enfrente de ella y empece a acariciarle el cabello,su cabello era sedoso y suave...

Cuando iba a salir empece a escuchar

Sonido de la máquina:Tu~Tu~Tuuuuu__________(n/a:no se si es así demoo eso significa que ya está muerta ok??gomee por los efectos de sonido...)

No me lo podía creer llame rápido al ¿?(n/a:no se si son los médicos o los doctores que están en el hospital a si que los pongo de esta manera ¿? ok??-.-'') y vino rápido me dijo que salga de la habitación...y no se que más paso...

Nos quedamos en la sala de espera y vino un ¿? ha decirnos algo con una cara d que alguien había muerto y yo lo adivine mi pelo cubrió mi rostro y rompí en llanto Utau también lo entendió y ella también rompió en llanto pero el de ella se escuchaba más que el mío...

**~ ~Fiiin!!!!!!!~ ~**

Amu:Oye porque yo tengo que morir???!!!

Rie:Tsk...ya verás además si estuvieras muerta se habría acabado el fic y eso no va a ser...

Ikuto:Oye una pregunta Rie-sama por que Amu de la única persona a la que no recuerda soy yo??

Rie:Porque si ella Amu ya los va a explicar ok??

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!!


End file.
